Silent
by goddessofflame07
Summary: A kakasaku love story on how friendship became passion and turned into something much more.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer, I don't own & I don't make any money from this story, or any others for that matter. Don't sue, I'm poor.

For all the time that she had known him, he had never been much of a talker. Even when he taught, everything was straight to the point and he didn't use any more words than absolutely necessary. That is unless it had something to do with himself, in which case he was vague and evasive. She had often teased him about it as they had grown closer over the years, complaining that she always supplied most of the conversation. He often replied that it was because he liked the sound of her voice now; it wasn't annoying the way it was when she had been a child. She usually laughed at this. It was comforting to be able to vent when she needed to without anyone interrupting. When she would calm down enough, he would point out any errors in logic or 'a breakdown in logic' as he would call it. Sakura enjoyed that about their friendship, he was her counter-balance.

Kakashi could usually be found on his free evenings at the pub where all the shinobi gathered at during free time. He was usually sitting in a dark corner with a familiar orange book to his face and accompanied by Konoha's number one medic protégé. It was a comfortable companionship that the two shared. Everything else in Konoha could change and Kakashi would still be the same, never changing. Sakura enjoyed that aspect of him, that he was like a steady river. She always thought that no matter how much she changed, he would stay the same. And yet, he still held an air of impregnable mystery about him. He probably knew everything about her, but she knew virtually nothing of him or his past. She talked constantly about the way she thought and felt, but he didn't. She didn't know his thought process, the way he arrived at decisions, the way he spent the time he wasn't with her, his love life, and certainly not the way he felt. Those personal things were off limits to her, but there was still a lot she did know, a lot that others didn't know. She had seen his face for one; she knew that even when he looked like he wasn't paying attention he was. She also knew his favorite foods were broiled saury with salt and miso with eggplant and that he hated tempura and was likely to steal her anko dumplings on occasion. Among the known things about Kakashi was that he was prone to walking close to her while they strolled the streets for whatever reason, sometimes brushing her shoulder with his arm. She never really figured out why, until one night he drunkenly admitted that he liked the way she smelled. She used this now to tease him into pseudo illicit banter, which he always won because she would end up blushing and turning away when things became too sexual. When this happened he would reach over, ruffle her hair and chuckle at her. She also knew that one of his favorite things to say was, 'if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen' (often used in the aforementioned banter).

Unfortunately for the two, things never stayed the same for long. Tension seemed to strain the friendship, something she couldn't quite explain. The silence that had once been comfortable and soothing was now awkward and forced. It was one night when he sat in her apartment at her table while she cooked that she asked the question.

"What's happened to us Kakashi?" she asked quietly.

"You've changed" he sighed.

"Have I changed?" she whispered.

"Yes" he replied, it was a simple and uncomplicated answer.

"How?"

"You've grown up" he replied, staring over his book and out the window.

"What kind of answer is that? I've been an adult for quite awhile now!" she was angry now. She heard him sigh softly again, he was weary.

"I've only just realized Sakura, and twenty two isn't quite so old."

She watched as he stood and walked to where she stood at the counter. She looked up at him as he stood over her. His visible eye was unreadable and she felt the weight of his gaze. She continued to stare at him as he brought an ungloved finger to her face. She gasped as he traced her jaw, in an instant the world had changed. The immensity of realization made her weak and suddenly aware of the space between them. Sakura recognized it the moment he touched her, he was attracted to her. She was no fool; she recognized attraction when she felt it. The most surprising epiphany was that she felt the same attraction. In a single moment in time she realized that maybe it was more than attraction and that possibly, just possibly she was in love with him. She was breathing heavily as his fingertip grazed her lip. All too quickly he was moving away from her and towards the door. Without thinking she followed, the knife she had been holding clattered to the floor forgotten. She reached him as he reached for the door knob. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. Her hands reached to pull the ever present mask down and pull him to her. She kissed him, first tenderly and then with more passion. He pulled away suddenly, breathing shakily.

"Shut up, Kakashi" she whispered before he could say anything. For once she wanted him to stay silent.

She pulled him back again, bringing him down for another kiss. Sakura knew that she wanted him and that was all that mattered. Damn regret, it could wait for tomorrow. She pulled him toward her bedroom, she knew it was a little forward but shinobi had to live in the moment. Her life didn't always allow for propriety when it came to men. Suddenly she found herself against her bedroom door with Kakashi sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh of her neck. She moaned and he rewarded her with a passionate bite that made her stutter and gasp. She reached blindly for the handle on her bedroom door and finally he reached behind her and grasped it. Once he had her in the bedroom he grew frantic trying to get her out of her clothes as quickly as possible.

T he moment his mouth met the heated flesh of her breast, Sakura thought she would die. She was by no means a virgin, but she had never felt desire so fiercely. His tongue was doing things that sent stabbing slivers of desire straight to her core. She felt consumed by him, his hands and his mouth felt like they were everywhere at once. He left nothing unseen, untouched, or un-kissed. Once he had her completely naked he started once more on kissing everything he could see. He had her writhing beneath him, her body thrusting against his as she sought desperately to ease the aching between her legs.

He seemed to realize her plight and took pity on her. He kissed his way down her body, his hands sliding under her. She could feel his rough calloused hands holding her firmly as he stopped at her hips. She looked down at him nervously, leaning up on her hands to see what he was staring at. He was staring at a place none of her previous lovers had stared at. She knew what he was about to do even before his finger slid into her folds, finding purchase on the little nub that resided hidden at the apex of her thighs. He looked up at her; he didn't smirk at her or say anything of her nervous expression. He simply held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to her body; he continued to watch her as she gasped at the new sensation. He held her gaze still as his mouth lapped at her. Her eyes were hooded now, laced with lust. She could feel a long slender digit making come hither motions inside her. The motion of his hand and the slick slide of his tongue made her burn, he made her ache. The fire gathered low, concentrating in pit of her stomach. The feeling made her impatient, she squirmed in his grip. He tightened the grip his free hand held on her hip. She was thrusting against him now, his red and black gaze still held her. She whimpered, it was beginning to be too much. She debated on telling him to stop, whatever he was doing was almost painful. Suddenly her back arched and her head fell back against her shoulders. She gasped and cried out harshly. Sakura broke, he had shattered her entire being and she called out his name with the revelation of it.

He was standing, stripping himself of his clothing. She watched every inch of skin he revealed. She let her eyes drink in everything, the old battles scars on silken skin stretched over steel muscles. He finished and slid back over her still trembling body. She began touching him, desperate to feel all of him. She reached down to the hard length pressed against her thigh. The moment she touched him, he pulled her hand away with a sharp "No". She didn't question him, whatever the reason she was content with him leaning down to kiss her passionately. She could taste herself on him, slightly tangy and distinctly womanly. He positioned her body, and thrust himself in gently. It seemed that Kakashi made love in much the same way he fought. His movements were gauged to her reactions, every touch and thrust he watched the way her body reacted to him. He was always controlled, and yet she could feel the tensing in his body and the hitching in his breath. She was lost to the sensations though. She moved wildly against him, the fire inside her burned out of control. The orgasm ripped through her like a sharp knife. She cried out his name and raked her short nails down his back. She trembled still, and yet it hadn't been enough. She needed more, something more from him.

She needed him; she needed to see behind his façade. Even now, he didn't let it fall. He calculated everything; he wasn't in the moment the way she was. It occurred to her again how little she knew about this man. She was with him in the most intimate way and yet there was no intimacy from him. It was still just sex. She looked up at him only to find him staring back at her with lust glazed eyes.

"Am I boring you Sakura?" he whispered huskily as he gripped her hip tightly in retaliation for her preoccupation.

"N-ohhh, no." she replied as he thrust deeply into her. He wasn't boring her, but she wanted to see him crack.

"Wait, hmmm. Wait, Ka- Kakashi." She asked breathlessly as she pushed against his shoulders.

He slid himself out of her and proceeded to get off the bed. He was assuming she wanted him to stop, he was going to leave. Not in a million years, she wasn't finished with him yet. She reached out to grab his arm and pulled him back to the bed with a little chakra infused yank.

"I didn't want you to go" she said, still panting. "I just wanted to be on top is all" she smiled slightly and pulled him in for a kiss.

The lust was already gone from him, she had ruined the moment. She had to get it back. Sakura deepened her kiss and kneeled in between his legs. Her hand reached for his now semi hardened length. The moment she touched him, he gasped against her mouth. She liked that, she repeated the caress and was rewarded with a shudder. The flesh in her hand was hard and hot again now. He was still slick from her body, and now she used more pressure in her caress. He responded by grasping her shoulders hard and she knew she was about to lose her position on top. Quickly she climbed into his lap and let the hard flesh sink into her yielding warmth.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she ground her hips against his as her mouth assaulted his. He shuddered again and his hands grasped her hips as he pulled her tighter against him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and used her feet as leverage to move her body against his. He groaned. She moved faster, harder. She panted and shuddered against him. He repositioned her and fell artlessly against her pillows. His eyes were hooded as he watched her body writhe on top of his. He was breathing heavily now. He was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed, his eyes were glazed, his hair was more askew than usual, and he panted for her. She could feel him bend his knees behind her so he could participate more. He held her in place and thrust up into her.

"Ka-Kakashi, ohhhh" she moaned. She looked again at him, at the way he looked at her.

She was coming again. Her eyes slid shut, her hands rested on his knees behind her, her back arched, and a keening cry left her throat.

She hadn't even recovered when she felt herself being rolled onto her back and him thrusting against her recklessly. He kissed her roughly. She moaned against his mouth, meeting his body thrust for thrust. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his narrow hips. This is what she wanted, she wanted him to feel as out of control as she felt. Knowing that he couldn't stop, that he was lost in this wave of passion pushed her that much closer to the edge. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, breathing harshly in her ear.

"Kakashi, hurry. Please." She panted, she was so close it was almost painful.

He shuddered at her words. She stuttered his name once more, and her body refused to wait any longer. She tried to wait for him, she was tense and her hand was gripping his hair tightly. She fell over the edge, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She tried to call out to him but all she managed was a low keening moan. From some far off place she felt him thrust twice more before she heard his breath catch.

"Fuck, Sakura" and he groaned low in his throat as he thrust in her once, twice and he fell against her breathing harshly in her ear.

Sakura decided that she liked his weight against her, it didn't matter that he was much bigger and taller. She liked that he trembled on top of her. It was nice to feel all consumed by someone; it was also nice to have a great lover. Kakashi had effectively thrown everything she knew about sex out the window. He had easily trumped her previous lovers. The age difference wasn't so bad, she thought. She figured he had great tricks to show her and she would probably love to learn all of them. Sakura also decided that no matter what Kakashi thought, this would happen again. Sakura would make him hers and he would just have to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I don't own these characters and don't make any money off this fanfiction which is written solely for entertainment purposes. It would be a waste of time, money, and other various resources to sue me. Besides the banks have first dibs on my money once I graduate, they don't like it if you don't pay them back for tuition and whatnot.

Kakashi liked women, well actually he loved women. He especially loved passionate women. However, he was presented with a problem because Sakura was an extremely passionate woman. That should have been a given though because she showed the same kind of passion and dedication in all that she did. Sakura loved fiercely. She had grown into a strong young woman and protected those she loved ferociously. Kakashi was proud that she had grown into a dedicated ninja that loved Konoha with all her heart. But most of all Kakashi was afraid, afraid that she had already wormed her way past his defenses. Those defenses were there for a reason, to keep himself free from personal attachment. Friendship was one thing but lovers could get in the way. Kakashi had always placed Konoha before all else, except teammates. Sex didn't get in the way of Kakashi's lifestyle, but love did. Love always gets in the way of a shinobi's life. Sakura was a problem, maybe a big problem.

Love wasn't in the cards for him. He always made sure to limit the intimacy with his previous lovers. The sex was always great but it stayed just that, sex. He had always made sure the woman he was with understood that sex was all he could offer. Most had been willing to forgo the relationship aspect, in exchange for a night of passion with the infamous copy-nin. However, Kakashi knew Sakura well enough to know that love and sex were always on the same page, not in completely different books the way they were with him. Once again, this was a problem. He should have left before things had gotten out of control. He tried, he really had. Obviously he hadn't tried hard enough.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't resist her, really, it wasn't. He was human after all and she was young and beautiful. He was also closer to her than he was with most others. That alone should have deterred him from sleeping with her, but it hadn't. Once again, Kakashi was human. He wasn't infallible, and Kakashi had a weakness for beautiful women. So, really it wasn't his fault. Sakura was very beautiful, small, voluptuous even for a shinobi, and she was passionate. God was she passionate. The memories alone were enough to plague him for a lifetime. Everything had been fine until she had decided to be on top, and give him a wonderful ride. Just seeing her writhe on top of him made his normally impeccable control slip. However, it hadn't been the sight of her that made him snap, it had been her sounds. She whimpered, moaned, and practically screamed. Unlike a lot of the women he had been with, Sakura didn't sound overly boisterous in an attempt to please him. She sounded real and completely raw, that had been what made him lose control. Sakura was a problem, because he could quickly become addicted to her. In fact, even as he thought of the reasons he shouldn't be with her, he was also thinking about marching straight back to her apartment. Maybe he would go check for a solo mission.

Kakashi had successfully avoided Sakura for forty-six hours and twenty three minutes, approximately, give or take five minutes. He had left her house at eleven fifty two pm on Monday, it was now nine twenty nine pm Wednesday. Approximately. He had done one solo mission that had taken approximately twenty two hours to complete. He was bored now, and he couldn't really go anywhere without risking running into her. Surprisingly she hadn't shown up at his doorstep, maybe she was regretting it too. Hopefully. If she regretted it enough, they could pretend nothing had ever happened. That incident could be water under the bridge so to speak. That would be best really.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what was happening. She had known it after the fifteen minutes he spent staring at her bedroom ceiling after which he wordlessly began dressing. She hadn't been offended, she didn't expect cuddling from him. Sakura knew that when it came to women Kakashi tended to keep them at arms length and that was what his lifestyle demanded. She also knew that most likely Kakashi would continue to avoid her and when she did finally run into him he would act as if nothing happened, maybe even continue to ignore her after that. God, she hoped not. She knew he didn't want a relationship, and maybe she didn't either. Could she be content with a 'friends with benefits' relationship? She didn't know. Did she love him? As a friend and comrade she loved him whole heartedly, but as something more? She didn't know that either. It was then that Sakura realized that she never thought things through when it came to men. She needed to start thinking things through; it would probably save her a lot of heartache. God knows it would have done wonders when it came to Sasuke. It was time to decide.

Sakura sat down in her kitchen thinking about how this all had come about, had she really been the cause of all this? She had instigated it, that's for sure. But had she really jeopardized their friendship? Would he simply toss her away over regret? It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened to her. She still recalled the disaster of a relationship with Keisuke, a shinobi from a wealthy family who wanted to keep their relationship a secret because she hadn't been from an affluent family like he was. That had ended with her knee in his groin on the night that he decided that she could never be good enough. Sakura wasn't even sure if she had been in love with the man, but she had been hurt by his callousness. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was nearing midnight. In another twelve hours she would be on active duty for the Anbu team she lead. She was weary, and sad, sad that maybe she just lost one her closest friends because she had wanted to see where this attraction would lead her.

Kakashi stood on the sidewalk outside of her apartment and sighed. His brain had been wracked with indecision since he had last left her apartment. He was tired, he had only had a few hours sleep and even then he had dreamt of her. Maybe it was too late for him, maybe he was already in too deep. Maybe he had been in too deep for a long time, even before he had slept with her. Maybe he was a fool. Kakashi was sure of one thing, he wouldn't find a moments peace if he left things as they were. They either continued what she had started or they went back to being friends, either way he wouldn't simply throw her away because he hadn't been able to keep it in his pants. As he thought this, he climbed the three flights of stairs to her flat which resided on the top floor of the older building.

He stood rather stiffly at her door, hands in his pockets waiting for her to answer. How would she react when she saw him? Would she be happy? Sad? Angry? His brain supplied that he could handle happy and angry, but sad? He didn't think he could handle sad. When she finally opened the door, he saw a myriad of emotions play across her face. First surprise, happiness, and finally confusion spread across her features. Maybe he wasn't as predictable as he thought. He stepped through the doorway and she shut and locked the door. He watched her movements, suddenly anxious and weary at the same time. She turned to him and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The smile was bittersweet as if she dreaded something. God, he was going to hell. Whatever gods were up there were going to see how he broke this woman because of his stupidity and they were going to cast him in hell. Kakashi wouldn't blame them if they did, he deserved as much. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he was surprised when she spoke.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon" she said quietly.

"Would you like me to leave?" he whispered.

"No, stupid. I just figured you would want a little space to process things" she replied loudly.

He was glad to hear the anger in her voice, and whatever melancholy had been present before had vanished. He smiled slightly as he listened to her continue.

"I know the way you are Kakashi, when it comes to women sometimes the gears in your head move as slow as molasses."

"Hn" he replied, thinking this was probably true.

"Although I figure that I'm just another notch in the belt, another dent in the matt--"

Suddenly he was angry, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"That's not fair, and it was your mattress not mine" he replied hotly thrusting her away from him.

"I know, I just… You came here and barely said a word. I wanted… needed to know what you were thinking" she replied looking up at him.

"Why not just ask me?" he asked quietly.

"You wouldn't have answered"

"How do you know? You didn't ask"

He watched her come closer, he wanted to step back but he didn't. He stayed still, afraid that the slightest move would be his downfall. Any movement and he wouldn't be able to deal with her proximity. If he made any movement, he might give in to her intimacy. He might… He could hear her breathing and smell her shampoo. He could see her struggling with something, a slight frown creasing her brow. He broke when he heard her speak.

"I want you again" she whispered.

In that simple moment everything was so clear. Life was so short, the choice wasn't even his. There was a pull between them, something unidentifiable. She was important to him, did it need to be about love? She hadn't said anything about love, did she love him? Was this more than friendship and attraction? Did it matter?

All he could see was her moving closer, pressing herself against him, her fingers fisting in his shirt. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart and her shaky breaths. His hands were gripping her arms now and suddenly he was sliding down her body. His hands moved to her stomach where they pooled her shirt underneath her breasts. He caressed the soft flesh and moved his hands to her back; he heard the sharp intake of her breath. He looked up to find her staring down at him with hooded lustful eyes. He watched her face as he pushed her shirt over her breasts, his hands cupping the lace covered mounds. Her mouth opened in a soft sigh. He stood again, slipping her shirt over her head and off. His hands found her breasts again, massaging the heavy globes. He stared down at where his hands played; she really did have nice breasts. His thumb found the cloth covered nub and rubbed against the hardened peak. He looked up at her when she moaned and almost groaned at the sight, her mouth slightly parted and her head thrown back. She looked so damn sexy. He had to have her.

He began to strip her of her clothing, he was slow this time. He watched every inch of skin that he unveiled. His hands caressed everything that he revealed and when he slid down to lift each leg out of her jeans she was panting. He kissed her calves making a thorough exploration of each and ended with a chaste kiss to the inside of each thigh. By the time he stood she was eagerly trying to strip him of his clothing. Her breaths were ragged and he chuckled at the way she was desperately trying relieve him of his jounin uniform. She narrowed her eyes at his laugh, and he simply stilled her hands and smirked at her. She tried to pull her hands away and he simply pulled her closer and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. When he released her she was panting. She was completely naked now, standing before him in the moonlight from the kitchen window and the sight nearly stole his breath. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her breath came in shuddering pants and she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.

The moment his hand slid down her body to cup her, she moaned against his mouth. He rubbed against the moist, heated flesh and she arched into him. His fingers slid through the slick folds, caressing the wet and silken skin as he went. He slid in a single slender digit and was rewarded with a low groan from the kunoichi in his arms. His thumb seized the little sensitive nub and rubbed against it. Sakura was eagerly trying to thrust herself against his hand. He was hunched over her, working her body into a frenzy. He could feel the tension in her body; her desperate cries were getting louder. He had been going crazy to hear those sounds again and they were like music to his ears. He was working her slowly, building her to an unimaginable plateau. She was desperately trying to quicken his pace and he had no plans of complying. He knew the longer he waited, the greater the pleasure would be for her. His unoccupied arm held her tight because she couldn't hold herself upright any longer. He buried his face in her neck kissing her and whispering dirty encouragements in her ear. She shuddered at each of his words.

"Tell me what you want Sakura." he whispered, he could feel her body clench at the sound of his voice.

"Kakashi, ohh. Please more." she pleaded. He smirked at her plea, but didn't quicken his thrusting digits.

"More what, Sakura? Tell me what you need" he asked, his voice was low and laced with lust.

"Faster, harder. Please Kakashi. God, I'm so close" she moaned in his ear.

Suddenly Kakashi curled the thrusting digits and he felt her body contract and pulse wildly around his fingers. He watched her head fall back and her mouth open in a low keening moan. He felt desire stab through his entire body and settle in his groin. His fingers slowed but increased the depth of their thrusts to prolong her pleasure. Her small frame shook in his arms, and he could feel the rush of liquid around his fingers and down his hand. Her knees gave out completely and she hung boneless in his embrace. He looked at her face, her eyes were shut and her mouth was opened slightly. He noticed that her wild pink locks framed her face and she panted in the aftermath of her pleasure. She was beautiful. He smirked at her and leaned closer to her ear.

"I hope you're not finished yet" he whispered.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth than he had found himself flat on her tiled floor. She was using her inhuman strength to literally tear the clothes from his body. She looked like a pagan goddess, her hair and eyes wild as she attempted to have her way with him. He laughed suddenly at her wild beauty and the situation. She stopped suddenly and stared at him. Her expression changed and suddenly her hands were cupping his face and she was kissing him. He had never been kissed in this manner and he could do nothing but follow her lead. She kissed him as if she would drink the very life from him. When she pulled away, he was panting and trembling slightly. He gently pulled her body from him, she looked at him apprehensively. He stood and finished removing his jounin uniform. He reached down and pulled her up; he took her hand and led her to the carpeted living room.

"Lay down" he instructed her quietly, as he walked to the couch to grab a pillow.

"Lift your hips" he said with the same gentle voice as before as he kneeled and slid the cushion underneath her lower back and hips.

He watched the expressions on her face as she studied him. She looked slightly uncomfortable in this position. Her back was arched, knees apart, and the lower half of her body was presented rather blatantly to him. He leaned down and kissed her, exploring the sweetness of her mouth. He moved down her neck to her shoulders, kissing and biting as he went. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his slender waist. He took her hip and guided her to him; he watched her face as he thrust himself into her pliant body. Her eyes closed and she gasped and arched against him. She was a tight wet glove around him and she began to move underneath his body. He thrust harder into her, and she moaned louder. He moved against her and pulled one hardened nipple into his mouth, she moaned again. She fisted her hands in his hair and cried out his name. He could feel her body tightening around him. His hands moved everywhere, as if to memorize every curve. He was thrusting urgently now, surprised at his own quickness. However, she didn't seem quite ready yet. He reached down and guided one muscular leg over his shoulder. She clenched hard around him at the new sensation and stuttered his name. He used one hand to guide her movements against his hips. Almost immediately he felt her body tighten impossibly around him and she came with a sharp cry. He watched her sweat-slicked body tremble beneath his own. She still clutched at his hair and her body still rocked wildly against his. He moved against her with more purpose now, his own body begging for release. His hand was digging into her hip; as if his body were trying to mark hers, just for now, for this moment. She was so wet, so tight. She was raking her nails down his back and moaning loudly. His mind catalogued the way she moved against him, the sounds she made, the way she felt inside, everything. His mind stored the memory in photographic detail, so he would always remember her; always remember the way she gave herself to him. He felt the familiar warmth gather low in his loins and the tell tale signs that his partner was quickly reaching another orgasm. Finally he came, white hot pleasure searing him from the inside. From far off he heard Sakura cry out as she clenched hard around him, dragging another low moan from him. He lay barely supporting his weight and for once he felt truly relaxed, content with the state of things. He wondered idly how long that feeling would last?

AN: thanks for the reviews, they really keep me goin' and encourage me to write more often. That doesn't sound like blackmail, right? Anyway as always reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Hope you like it, more to come soon.


End file.
